Flat panel displays (FPDs) are commonly used as display devices in a variety of products including compact electronic apparatuses. One kind of typical flat panel display includes one or more buttons arranged at a front side thereof, for controlling display parameters of a screen of the flat panel display. The display parameters include, for e.g., contrast, brightness, vertical and horizontal size, and geometric shape integrity.
Referring to FIG. 5, a typical flat panel display 5 includes a front frame 50, a display module 51, a chassis 53, a button module 54, and a back cover (not shown), arranged in that order from left to right. The front frame 50 and the back cover cooperatively define a housing for accommodating the display module 51, the chassis 53, and the button module 54.
Referring also to FIG. 6, the chassis 53 includes a back wall 531 having a central bulging portion, and a bottom wall 533 horizontally extending from a bottom edge of the back wall 531. The bottom wall 533 includes a central horizontal portion (not labeled), and a fixing strip 5332 downwardly extending from the central horizontal portion. A pair of internally threaded posts (not labeled) extends forward from opposite lateral sides of the fixing strip 5332. A pair of threaded fasteners (not labeled) is also provided. When the flat panel display 5 is assembled, the fasteners are extended through holes (not labeled) in the button module 54 and engaged in the internally threaded posts. Thereby, the button module 54 is fixed to the fixing strip 5332.
The size of the fixing strip 5332 is generally substantially less than that of the bottom wall 533. Accordingly, due to inherent limitations in manufacturing the chassis 53, the fixing strip 5332 needs to be manufactured after a preform of the bottom wall 533 is made. Therefore the efficiency of manufacturing the chassis 53 is limited, and the a baseline cost of manufacturing the chassis 53 is correspondingly restricted. The baseline cost of manufacturing the flat panel display 5 is similarly correspondingly restricted.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display that can overcome the above-described limitations or deficiencies.